charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and the first born of the oldest Charmed One Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was delivered under special astrological circumstances and is the first male witch born into his family. As the once prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt was going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. However, his prophecy and twice-blessed status were all erased by the Angels of Destiny. The Angels revealed that if the need was great enough and the circumstances dire, Wyatt and his siblings would inherit the Power of Three out of nature and not caused by outside forces and become a great force of good in the world akin to the Charmed Ones. History Pre-Birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders as Leo was Piper's Whitelighter. However, at the request of Elder Gideon, the Elders eventually allowed the two to be together in wedlock. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her douths. The baby was also able to heal Piper's wound, on a number of occasion and stay alive. Birth Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc. Under the ancient prophecy of "twice-blessed child." The entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. While Piper was in labor, Paige and Phoebe were able to stop another kidnapping attempt, and with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, they were able to vanquish Doris and Cronyn, the demons who wished to take Wyatt and raise him to be evil. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren/Halliwell family. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market were they were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. Encounter with the Cleaners Wyatt, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. In one instance, Wyatt ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Wyatt was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and casted a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realized that they were made to forget Wyatt. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realize the day was repeating itself. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Wyatt to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Dark Future It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. Though he wanted Chris, the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occuring. Changing the Future When the sisters and Leo learned from Chris, a Whitelighter from the future, that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Chris, was actually Piper and Leo's second son, making him Wyatt's brother. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, even from Gideon the Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Wyatt. Chris ended up sacrificing his life for him, which then enraged Leo who then killed Gideon before he could damage Wyatt emotionally, causing him to become the tyrant he was on the verge of becoming in the dark future. This act completely erased the dark future and created a new future, one where Wyatt is good. Normal Childhood After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, and created a demon version of Leo. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement to get rid of Evil Leo. Shortly after this, Piper, her sisters, and Leo noticed that although Wyatt would never speak to them, he would talk to an imaginary friend, who turned out to be a demon trying to gain Wyatt's trust in order to turn him evil. Piper summoned Wyatt's 24 year old self from the future to get questions, and he turned evil before their eyes. Leo was able to regain Wyatt's trust and the spell was reversed. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Maintaining a Normal Life Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Around this time, Wyatt began speaking freely around his family and friends. Unfortunately, Wyatt became distressed when Leo was forced to be frozen to save him from death, casting a spell on his dolls so they would come to life to find his father, though the spell was reversed and Wyatt was comforted by Piper. Later on, Wyatt urged his mom to divert her attention from helping Leo, and to allow his students to try and go against the Noxon Demons, telling her that "Daddy would." Wyatt was later kidnapped by the demon, Dumain, who had Billie and Christy use his magic to unleash The Hollow, causing his powers to be stripped in the future, though this was corrected. Removal of Destiny's Interference After eighteen months with no demon attacks, during the confrontation with Neena, it was revealed that the Elders altered destiny to make both Chris and Wyatt's newborn younger sister, Melinda, twice blessed, as well. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena had brought about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels removed Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed, negating the prophecy and making Wyatt a normal witch-whitelighter. Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt was accidentally summoned to the present by his mother, to better understand why he won't talk to the family but will speak to his imaginary friend. This Wyatt, was ultimately, the polar opposite of the one from the alternate dark future; he displayed an optimistic, loving, and peaceful nature, saying that his family had taught him everything about magic and discussing the positive sides of everything. During his time in the past, he finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces his family rather than shocked. It turns out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn him evil temporarily. He was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of his father. The next day, his family sends him back to the future. During the events of the Charmed Ones' last destined battle, Christy and Billie stole infant Wyatt's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Wyatt. So he and Chris returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped the Charmed Ones defeat the Triad. After his powers were restored, he and Chris returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a potion together, a sign that the next generation have taken over the fight against evil from their mothers and aunts. Powers and Abilities Projection Wyatt has the power of Projection, the extremely rare ability to manipulate reality. He has used this power many times, before and after he was born, and has demonstrated full perfect control over it even when he was merely growing in his mother's womb. On one occasion before he was born, he used it to switch his parents' powers. After he was born, he used it to conjure a dragon out of the television, and bring his toys to life. It is thought that the power evil Wyatt used to reveal an invisible Vicus to Phoebe and Paige, was Projection. Force Field Wyatt has the power to create a protective, translucent blue forcefield that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect from harm. He first summoned a forcefield to protect his mother from a Darklighter's arrow, and later was able to shield his mother from energy balls that were being thrown at her. After he was born, this power manifested as a spherical bubble around himself. As he became older, Wyatt was able to expand his forcefield to protect his brother as well as himself. Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing Wyatt has also displayed the power of telekinesis on multiple occasions. In his younger years, he used the whitelighter variation of this power, and channeled it by squinting his eyes, which is very similar to how his late aunt, Prue, used her powers in her first year. He then began to use his hands to channel his power. In the alternate future shown in Chris Crossed, Wyatt displayed the conventional version of telekinesis, which was channeled through his hands. Combustion Powers Wyatt appears to possess at least three combustive powers. He displayed Combustive Orbing when he blew up a dragon he conjured. When evading Gideon, he used the power of Pyrokinesis to set two demons on fire and vanquishing them. The most powerful of these abilities is energy waves, which Wyatt used to vanquish three evil witches. Whitelighter Powers As a whitelighter hybrid, Wyatt possesses the power of Orbing, the version of magical teleportation that whitelighters use. Even as a developing foetus, Wyatt also demonstrated the rare power of Healing, being able to inwardly heal his mother's injuries. After birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a supposedly-deadly coma, but his family did not ask him to heal on many occasions as they did not want to traumatize him. Wyatt presumably will display other whitelighter powers as he grows older. Ability to Wield Excalibur Being the true heir to Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people on the planet that can wield the ancient sword, with the other person being his mother. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he is at least eighteen before he could use it. Later, Piper pulled the sword out of the stone so that she could use it to fight the ressurected Source of All Evil. The Elders As a child, Wyatt sometimes exhibited a dislike for the Elders, possibly caused by how the Elders were responsible for taking Leo away from Piper on various occasions. Wyatt could possibly have sensed the pain and frustration his mother felt due to the Elders and how she felt about them. Wyatt could also have felt a dislike for them because of how they constantly took his father away from him, not allowing them to spend time together. An instance of Wyatt's dislike of the Elders was when he orbed a cake into one of their faces after they orbed to the Manor to talk to Piper. Appearance Trivia *The good version of Future Wyatt has only appeared twice over the course of the series. In both episodes, he appears to have different personalities. During his first appearance (Imaginary Fiends), he was confident, optimistic and cheerful; while in his second appearance (Forever Charmed), his confidence was a little more like pride as if he likes to show off his powers, though he remains cheerful. This could be due to the constant changes of the present time line when the Charmed Ones were still struggling against evil while trying to retain their normal lives. *Wyatt is said to be the first male Halliwell born in generations. *Both Wyatt & Phoebe had powers since they were in the womb. Technically, all magical babies have had magic since they were in the womb, but Wyatt, Phoebe, and the unborn Source-child Phoebe was once pregnant with are the only known ones who used their powers via their mothers. *A majority of the scene's were Wyatt would fight a demon, the producers would use a green screen. Due to the fact the baby actors who played him would usually get scared when a scary demon would approach them. *Obviously, whenever there was a dangerous scene to be shot, a stunt doll would be used instead of a real baby. This is most noticeably when the head is covered way too much. *In seasons 5 and 6, whenever Wyatt was crying, his mouth wasn't open. *Wyatt's favorite toy is his teddy bear. *His first word was "mommy", saying it after he was attacked by a demon in Prince Charmed. The second time we hear him speak, is in Imaginary Fiends, he yells "firetruck" as he's playing with one, and tells his future self "bye." Throughout Season 8, he speaks several times and communicates more with those around him. *Wyatt and his siblings will give his mother and father nine grandchildren. *He is a Pisces. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper (The Day The Magic Died). Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Category:Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Whitelighters Category:Pages needing attention